


Sweet Thing

by TheBestLiars



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Another book with Edith Tozier, Camren Bicondova is Edith’s faceclaim, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fluff, I’m addicted to making books with Halsey songs as the title, M/M, One-Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It, She’s my favorite OC, Stanley Uris Lives, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: "I push up on my toes, you call me 'sweet thing'."[In which a trashmouthing girl falls for the stoner boy.]{ a post - IT Chapter 2 / I Am Not Okay With This one - shot , also on Wattpad under the username : TheQueenlyWriter }
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier (mentioned), Stanley Barber/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Thing

"Would you rather...be an eagle...or a jellyfish?" Stanley drew out his question, obviously as high as a kite. But Edith didn't need to see him to know that.

From their position on the floor of his basement, it was clear that he was high. Well, so was she, sharing around a blunt and just getting absolutely high.

It felt nice, freeing. Like an escape. It wasn't like Edith was doing heroin or meth or cocaine. It was just weed with her best friend. Wasn't that friend goals or something?

Right now, she lied beside him, the side of her curly head touching his. His blunt was between her slender fingers, inhaling deeply and—woah, she really needed to ask him where he gets his weed because this shit is great! She exhaled slowly, watching the smoke leave her lips and took longer to answer his question because she got distracted by the pretty smoke.

"Dude...eagle! That's, like, soooo obvious!" Edith replied in a matter-of-fact tone, passing the blunt back to him as he giggled.

"Okay, okay! Your turn, Sweet Thing." And there it was. The pet names.

Edith didn't mind, of course not. Her daddy came up with so many nicknames for her and she had at least two dozen different nicknames for Stanley. But something about his pet names for her made her stomach jump.

Her daddy and Eddie always said that she had feelings for Stan. But she didn't. He was her best friend. She didn't have a crush on him because she never felt nervous with butterflies around the taller boy. She was always so comfortable around him. Somehow, Edith trusted him.

"Would you rather...have superpowers or—.."

"Okay, I think literally everyone would pick superpowers." Stanley replied, taking a hit from his blunt as the younger Tozier enveloped in the smell of marijuana filling the room, basically hotboxing them.

Edith giggled, unintentionally moving even closer to him. "Alright, so...if you had a superpower, what would it be?"

"I'd wanna be a shapeshifter." The Barber boy replied without hesitating. "But not to be creepy and sneak into the girls' locker room or anything," he started, making the smaller girl giggle, "but just do I can turn into a...giant ass...jellyfish."

Edith paused, not saying anything for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What the fuck is up with you and jellyfishes?" She asked through her laughter, kicking her legs up from how hard she was laughing.

He started laughing as well, holding his hands up. "Okay, okay, but listen! Listen to this and think about it! Once the humans wipe themselves out, there would only be jellyfishes because humans are seventy-two percent water. It would be...planet of the jelly."

Edith snorted loudly, practically rolling on the floor. "Oh my god, you're so fucking high!"

"You're fucking high too!" He retorted, making her snort again from how hard she kept laughing, the both of them just being a complete and utter giggly mess.

It took forever for them to finally calm down, Stanley wheezing softly before taking a drag from his blunt and Edith wiping the tears from her green eyes with the back of her hand. After a long moment of silence, she turned on her side to face him.

"Shotgun me."

He chuckled from her sudden request. "What?"

"Shotgun meeeee!" She whined loudly and he laughed softly before turning to face her as well.

Shotgunning a blunt wasn't something they usually did. But he often did it to calm her down when she was having an anxiety attack, inhaling from his blunt before exhaling they smoke into her open mouth and into her lungs. She liked it for some reason, the soft intimacy of being so close to him.

Oh fuck. Did she have a crush on him? Or is it because she's high?

"What's the magic word, Sweet Thing?" He asked with a fake innocent smile, batting his pretty brown eyes.

Yeah...she was high.

"Shotgun me before I gut you and play jump rope with your intestines." She replied with a sickly sweet innocent voice, giving him the same smile back.

He raised an eyebrow, not phased by her usual threats. "You know, you catch more bees with honey rather than vinegar."

"How'd you know I drink vinegar?" She asked before giggling when he chuckled, the teenage boy scooting closer.

"Open, Sweet Thing." He lightly tapped her chin, making her giggle again before complying.

Stanley inhaled deeply from his blunt before blowing the smoke toward her. Edith practically sucked in the smoke greedily, giggling in her daze. "More! More!"

He repeated his action, the shorter girl closing her eyes and...she had no idea how to explain the next part.

Because one moment she was lying there, inhaling the smoke, and the next she was closer with her lips on his.

Neither of them moved for a second before Edith snapped away, sitting up with such speed that she didn't realize she had in her for being so incredibly high.

What the fuck had she done?

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." She shook her head, hearing her own heart pounding in her head as she quickly pushed herself to her feet.

_Good fucking job, Edie,_ she told herself silently, _good job ruining another friendship because you only have two functioning brain cells, one when you're high. Congratu-fucking-lations!_

"Eeds, wait!" Stanley's voice rang out, springing to his feet and grabbing her hand before she could turn away. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. I..." he stopped speaking, his eyes flickering down to her lips before leaning down and kissing her.

This time, it was Edith to be caught off guard. Okay. Maybe her dad and Eddie were right. Stanley did have feelings for her. She found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back, reaching up to cup his cheek before slowly pulling away.

"Was...was that okay?" The teenage boy asked her hesitantly, making her giggle and smile.

"It was...way better than okay." She said softly before pushing up on her toes, bringing herself closer to the much taller teen and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck before smashing her lips on his.

The kiss was more passionate this time, Stanley's hands finding her hips before whining when she nipped his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled away.

"Holy shit, Sweet Thing!" He breathed out, his cheeks flushed and she could've sworn that she could feel his heart racing.

She smirked slightly from his reaction. "Oh c'mon, Stanny. You know I'm the boss 'round here."

Stanley grinned at her, nodding. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He mused before kissing Edith again, their blunt long forgotten.

They would definitely be getting high and shotgunning and making out more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps! I really hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!   
> If you’re familiar with my works, you’ll recognize that this is Edith Tozier, Richie’s daughter. I’ve included her so far in two books of mine “Love You More” and “I Still Love You”, so this is her as a teenager.   
> I love Stanley Barber so much and knew that him and Edith would be such a good pair, so I wrote this!   
> I have another short fanfic coming out of the two of them as well and I have so many ideas!   
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comment what you think of this! :)


End file.
